


Take One

by fire_starter



Series: The Time Travel AU(drabble)s [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: The one (drabble) where Andrew remembers.





	Take One

Neil woke up with a start. He took a look around and frowned. Why was he at an airport? He was sure he had fallen asleep on the couch with King and Sir. Was he dreaming?

He blinked to clear his head.

“Neil!” Neil looked up, startled, and saw Wymack’s worried face. “Kid, I’ve been calling you for five minutes.”

“What?” Was Neil’s clever response. “It looked like the time he had called Wymack coming back from Evermore but he’d never dreamt about that. Nightmares about his time in Evermore, sure, but never about his safe return. “Am I dreaming?”

Wymack frowned. “I sure as hell am not, and you’re beat to hell. What the fuck, kid?”

“I… I’m not sure why this is happening… if it’s really happening.” Neil didn’t know what to do. Should he act like the last time? Was it a nightmare? A regular dream? He dreaded it being real, him being really here and his future being the dream. The thought was too painful to bear so he concentrated on what was happening this moment. “I… I’ll accept I’m not dreaming and am actually here at this airport with you. I spent Christmas at Evermore.”

Wymack was looking at him like Neil was breaking his heart. “Why?”

Neil told the truth without hesitation. “Riko blackmailed me. He said if I didn’t he'd… make Andrew’s rehab hell. I had to try. But he did it anyway… Coach, we need to get Andrew out sooner than later, if it’s possible… “ Neil trailed off.

Wymack was frowning again. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Neil couldn’t believe it was this easy.

“Yeah, kid, okay. I’ll set Betsy on it but you’ll allow me or Abby to look at your wounds.”

Neil sighed in relief. “I’m fine with Abby, just take care of Andrew, please.”

In agreement they walked to Wymack’s car.

***

Andrew’s reaction when he saw Neil was a raised eyebrow. Neil wasn’t sure if it was for his bandages or if like him Andrew remembered a time after this, a life where Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard played exy professionally and lived together and had two cats.

He wondered if he should say something. He asked in Russian, “Did you feed Sir and King?”

“What nonsense are you speaking, Josten?” Andrew answered after a long moment. In Russian, Neil noticed in delight. “They were asleep on top of _you_ , fed, the lazy bastards.”

“Thank god, you’re here, Drew!” Neil exclaimed, relaxing at last.

It didn’t matter if it was a dream or reality, if they were going to wake up in their home or relive the years up to then. They were in this together.


End file.
